Dear Husband
by cattle mutilation
Summary: Why did she even think about having a party? Oh, right, it was Gohan's idea that they celebrate their long years of marriage, especially after the whole Buu fiasco... She should've known better... (a one-shot requested by charismatic beauty)


a one-shot request for Charismatic beauty. please note that I no longer take requests. also, you should witness more updates from me soon now that I'm back to writing.

* * *

"Don't worry, Chichi, I'm sure Goku'll be here," Bulma assured, "Eventually..." she added in a soothing voice to the Son matriarch sitting on the table.

Chichi, who has been smiling, nodded to her blue-haired friend. in fact, she's been smiling the entire time, since the beginning of this supposed 'wedding anniversary' party. inside though, Chichi was a raging inferno and every now and then her inner feelings -the ones she's been trying to suppress- would surface and contort her facial features into the scariest expression anyone -who have been looking at the time- had ever seen.

It wasn't just the fact that her _dear_ husband forgot about the party she had been planning for the past week, she always knew _dear_ Goku tended to be forgetful, that's why she reminded him before he left on this **stupid** training trip to king Ki or whatever, and he said he'd be here, he even looked somewhat excited at the time. And now the party is almost over and her caring husband was still a no show...

No, it wasn't just him forgetting their anniversary that upset Chichi to the point that she has been, torturing, maiming and ripping him to pieces in the fantasy world inside her mind, No... It was the pity looks and sympathetic words she's been receiving from everyone.

 _'Don't worry, Chichi, he'll be here_ ',

 _'You know how Goku is'_

 _'Goku is always late, you know that'_

And then they laughed and Chichi wished the ground would split in half and swallow her whole. Why did she even think about having a party? Oh, right, it was Gohan's idea that they celebrate their long years of marriage, especially after the whole Buu fiasco...

 _She should've known better..._

The rest of the party went uneventfully. They ate, and everyone handed the gifts they brought to the mother of two, and Chichi tried her best to forget about Goku's absence having lost all hope of him ever showing up.

Eventually, everyone left, save for her eldest son and his fiancée. Goten had already flown ahead to stay with trunks as she promised him earlier, on the notion of spending some time alone with her _ever so caring_ husband. And here she is sitting on their dining table as she let the fake smile fall from her lips.

Truth was, her cheeks really started to hurt.

Gohan came to his mother cautiously, fully aware of her foul mood. "you know how dad is, mom. I'm pretty sure he wanted to be here.''

Chichi wanted to slap him, she wanted to slap anyone who even tried to defend Goku at the moment but she settled with just a deadly glare making Gohan flinch and leave his hands in the air in rebuttal before sighing with defeat. He knew when to take a hint. "Do you want me to stay here?!"

"No, I'll be alright" she replied lifelessly.

"Are you sure, mom? Because-"

"Gohan!" she interrupted sternly. The semblance of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Gohan was a good son, always trying to fix things, always trying to make things better even when it doesn't entirely concern him but right now she just wanted to be left alone. getting up she kissed her son on the cheek as one of her hands stroked the other, smiling fondly. "I'll be fine! I could use some time to myself, actually!"

With a slight blush, Gohan nodded and hugged his mother before both him and Videl said their goodbyes and left.

Chichi headed towards her bathroom for a much needed hot shower, with the hope of forgetting this entire evening. She'd really thought Goku had changed, she really thought he was making an effort to be there for her.

Guess she was wrong...

...

Chichi stepped out of her bathroom after drying off and into her bedroom, the hot shower proved to be somewhat of a soothing remedy for her sour spirit. Fully naked, her still damped hair stuck to her body, Chichi was unaware of the pair of eyes who watched her intently as she rummaged through her drawer and pulled a simple white panty. No sooner than she did, Chichi heard someone clearing their throat, she turned around abruptly, ready to beat whoever dared to invade her sanctuary only to find none other than her husband ...

 _Grinning_...

His eyes roaming all over her naked form but that wasn't important right now...

 _He was grinning_ ... Like he's done nothing wrong.

Chichi felt her previous anger increase ten folds, showing serious signs of an erupting volcano. She didn't utter a word, didn't even make a move, the white panties clutched tightly in her hand, Chichi just glared, waiting for the slightest nudge to explode...

Goku knew that look, that one that seemed to be reserved only for him whenever he did something terribly wrong, like sending her baby off to battle or asking Gohan to train and neglect his studies for three years and it immediately wiped the grin off his face. He blinked, confused, and wasn't sure what he's done this time (not that he ever knew what he did whenever he made his wife angry). Reluctantly, he smiled. "He-hey, babe!"

He must've said the wrong thing, it sure seems that way because his wife's face turned beet red, clenching her jaw and baring her teeth at him when all of a sudden she exploded, "how dare you! How dare you show your face here?" no sooner than she said those words, all sorts of things came flying his way from a brush, a lamp and whatever solid thing that was within Chichi's reach. Goku dodged and blocked frantically.

"w-what did I do?" He asked, genuinely confused which only seemed to fan her flames as she growled loudly.

"O-oh, the nerve..." Chichi grabbed a pillow and started beating him senseless with it.

Goku shielded himself from the onslaught with his arms and although it wasn't particularly painful it was quite annoying. "would you at least tell me what I did?" he pleaded.

"Asshole!" she continued beatings him with even more force than before, "Go away, I don't want to talk to you ... Just leave!" she seethed.

"What? W-why?" Goku asked while still dumbfounded about the whole situation. Surprisingly his wife stilled and glared viciously at him. The Saiyan wasn't sure how bad the situation just turned into but at least Chichi wasn't beating him anymore. He watched as she folded her arms under her still very naked bust and though Goku might not be the brightest bulb in the box, he knew what Chichi would do to him if he even tried to take a peak in this situation.

"What's today, Goku?" she asked in a firm demanding tone.

Goku wondered if that was a trick question. He was never good with those. "Ah..." he started, "M-Monday?"

Chichi bit her lower lip so hard, she was going to draw blood then she exhaled heavily, a hand rubbing her forehead frustratingly. It was a no-brainer that Goku just answered wrong and Chichi was simply exercising self-control.

"It's Thursday, Goku, Thursday!" she looked at him with a mix of anger and hurt. "And today's our anniversary!" she said the last words and abruptly turned on her heels towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, locking it.

Goku broke out in cold sweat as soon as the word 'anniversary' flew out of her mouth. He remembered now, Chichi did tell him about their anniversary party before he left to train, but the whole thing completely slipped out of his mind.

He slapped his forehead, how could he forget?

No wonder Chichi was so upset…

Guilt weighed heavily on his heart now as he contemplated how to apologize. He gulped. This was going to be one of the hardest battles he had ever fought. Chichi might have always been an angry person but there are times when she would forgive him easily and times when she makes him go through hell -depending on the situation- and although he hoped it's the former, this was _definitely_ the latter.

In all honesty, he wanted to be here. He really did. Chichi was all excited about it and even though he never understood the importance of these events, he was excited for her. He wanted to make her happy, to make up for the damage he made by staying dead for seven years, thus he made the mental note to show up.

But God dammit, mental notes never stuck around in his head whenever he was training.

He was only here now because he wanted to take a break and see his wife.

Taking cautious, slow steps to where his wife had disappeared into, Goku could hear faint sniffles which immediately sent another wave of guilt and regret through his soul. He knocked gently. "Chi?"

"What!?" she snapped making him wince at the tone of her voice. "Could you please open the door?"

"No!" the reply was instant, further confirming that this will not be easy.

"Chichi? I'm really, really sorry! I wanted to be here. I swear! It's just-" he sighed, "You know how it goes with training!"

There was no answer but he definitely heard a snarl. "If you open the door... I'll make it up to you!"

Nope, nothing.

"I love you!" he spoke truthfully and softly hoping it would somehow quell her anger.

"No, you don't!" Chichi hissed, almost immediately as he blurted those words out, he could feel her anger radiating from behind the door.

"Yes, I do, Chichi!" he countered "I know I don't show it much but you mean a lot to me!"

"Obviously not as much as your training does!" she sneered.

Goku sighed, exasperated. "More than my training does!"

"Liar! You're just a liar, Goku!" she recoiled in anger and Goku could feel his frustration surface.

"It's the truth, honest... Chi? Please open up!"

"No!"

"Come on, Chichi, I'll do anything you want me to do, I promise"

There was a stretched period of silence to which Goku was about to give up, but the door finally opened, and he breathed a sigh of relief as Chichi slowly and partially emerged. Stepping out tensely with her back against the door, Chichi used the door to push herself forward as she closed it with a click bringing them closer.

Goku smiled nervously at his wife's behavior and was immediately met with a scowl. "You'd do whatever I want, that's what you said, right?" she asked, her countenance doubtful.

Goku nodded and Chichi half smiled in return.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked, somewhat hopeful.

"No!" she looked incredulous at first but then a playful smirk stretched her

lips. "You still have to work for it."

The suggestive hint in her voice did not go unnoticed by the Saiyan as he grinned. Well, this was definitely a nice turn of events. Now things are starting to look up. He leaned down, palms settling on the door on either side of her head, lips ghosting over hers.

"what do I need to do?"

She rolled her eyes. "I dunno, get creative…"

"Oh? What if I do this?" he murmured, then kissed her gently. Chichi was unresponsive at first. Playing hard to get was their game but as the kiss deepened and he slipped his tongue between her lips, slowly she succumbed to his salacious strokes, their tongues dancing together, enjoying how she tasted on his lips, on his tongue.

When they broke the kiss, Goku was breathing slightly harsher. Looking down at his equally panting wife, he smirked at her flushed face and swollen lips. His instinct begging him to lower his gaze at her luscious globular creamy flesh and cause even a bigger commotion below the waist. He pressed his body against hers, letting her know what she was doing to his body at this giving moment, hand settling on her bare hip now.

"Well?" he asked, his voice sounding deeper and huskier.

Chichi pursed her lips playfully before she shook her head. "You're on the right track though,"

Instantly, he dipped his head in the crook of her neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along her column. Sighing contently, Chichi craned her neck to the side, fingers deftly playing with the short hair on the nape of his neck. She moaned when he gently sucked on her pulse. "You'll have to work real hard for your forgiveness, mister!" she teased, his lips now nipping at her earlobe. "You know, I'm not easy!"

Oh boy, did he know that!

He couldn't help the grin, maybe that's why he liked Chichi so much. That spitting fire personality always got his blood rushing. She was that challenge that he was always striving to conquer!

Goku dragged his mouth up and down the tender skin, his tongue expertly teasing the creamy flesh, he loved so much. His hand moved to squeeze her luscious behind.

"Ahh!" she gasped, causing electricity to crawl down his spine, his hips grinding against hers as he moved to bite at her collarbone. Goku bit hard on the soft skin, feeling his wife shiver, and his hand was once again on the move, gliding up her waist to settle on the swell of her breast, kneading the tender flesh, enjoying the softness of it in his hand. His lips went back to hers in a brief, fierce kiss before he dipped his head back to kiss the crown of her breast and down, taking a pink nipple between his lips. They were already stiff.

Chichi whimpered. "Uh... You're such... Ah... A bad husband!" she gasped as he bit and tugged her nipple gently between his teeth then moved to the other one, battering the other bud with his tongue.

"hm.." he hummed in response, the vibrations making her suck in a sharp breath before he moved to kiss her toned stomach. She kept her figure, despite having two children. Her, training Goten obviously helped. He took notice of the subtle muscles as it flexed beneath his touch and he smiled, his little wife was strong, beautiful and he loved her for all she's worth. The tip of his tongue circling her belly button before drawing lower.

"You're horrible!" she breathed. And her legs quivered.

"Mhm." he hiked her leg up against his shoulders, staring up at her and giving her a devious grin. Lips kissed, bit and sucked along the way of her thigh, leaving marks in its trail to her hot, wet snatch. A hand tugged at his mess of hair as she squirmed, trying to get him where she wanted him but with a firm hold on her hip to stop her from further moving, Goku proved that he was the one n control.

The scent of her arousal sent his mind reeling, his cock throbbing painfully in his pants. She was shaved clean, obviously planning for this night and that sent another wave of guilt through him, but he shook his head, wanting to focus on her now and wholly make it up to her. He brought a thump to trace along her slit, gathering as much of her fluids as he can to her clit. Chichi threw her head back, mewling. He kept his eyes on her face, watching, observing as his thump rotated the nerve-filled nub with tortuous unhurried movement and she writhed under his menstruation. Oh, how he loved watching her in the throes of passion!

Goku brought his lips, sucking gently on her nub and inserted a finger, then two, pumping in and out of her.

"Oh, God, yes!" she moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulder. Goku continued his work on her clit, licking and sucking, his fingers entwined inside her, searching for that spot that made her scream until he found it. He thrust his fingers fast inside, Chichi bucking against him, he felt her inner walls convulsing around him, and she came with a passionate cry, back arching against the door, her leg tensed around his shoulder gripping him so tightly, would have a lesser man groaning in pain.

Goku gave her the time she needed to regain her strength. "Eating," she panted, grinning through hazy eyes as she looked down at him. "That's... the only thing you're good at!"

Goku laughed, swooping her up in his arms and tossing her carelessly on their lush bed. He went in for a sloppy, hot kiss, one which his wife gladly reciprocated, sucking on his lower lip and breathing him in. Goku kept kissing her, his hands moving frantically across her body again. Her hands doing the same, stroking his chest above his clothes.

"Just take your clothes off, idiot!" huffing, she was tugging at his shirt when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah, sorry!" he took them off in less than a second, his painful erection sprang free, God, he was about to explode. Goku stroked himself off, just to release some of the tension, "turn!" he ordered in a breathy whisper.

Chichi obliged, smiling coyly at him as she turned on her stomach, waiting for him to climb on which he did. His calloused hands were on her behind, messaging roughly. He loved her ass, just as much as he loved her breast. Firm, round, and deliciously smooth. He bent down and placed a kiss on each cheek. And Chichi turned looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Fuck he couldn't take it anymore!

Goku lifted her hips, positioning his cock at her entrance, pushing himself in slowly. Chichi groaned, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. She was so hot, tight and wet, he had to take a moment to breathe before he pulled out, almost completely and thrust back in again. He continued in a slow, steady pace, just enjoying the feel of being inside her. "Hnng, Chichi, you feel so good."

Their noises increasing. He couldn't sense Goten anywhere in the house, something he was thankful to Chichi for.

Goku gazed down at his wife. Her jet black hair splayed all over her creamy back, making a beautiful contrast to his eyes. He ran a hand over the smooth skin, brushing her hair to the said as he bent down and kissed along her back, between her shoulder blades. He nuzzled her hair; it smelt like strawberry mixed with the scent of their coupling; the aroma urging him to go faster as his palms glided down her arm to fist the sheets on either side of her head, breathing raggedly against her neck. Their moans and groans filling the empty space of the room.

In a flurry of swift movements, Chichi was facing him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her hands on his shoulders as he bounced her hips on his swollen cock, standing with his knees on the bed. Squinting her eyes shut, and throwing her head back, he brought her to the edge of euphoria and watched her dive in once again, dragging him right behind her as her walls clenched gloriously around him.

Releasing a deep guttural sound, Goku felt electrifying pleasure course through him, his muscles taut, he emptied himself inside his wife as she smothered kisses all over his face.

Panting, he places her back on the bed, and collapse right on top of her, his face buried between her breasts. "That was great!" he declares, still trying to catch a breath. He could feel his wife's fingers running through his thick locks, an act of endearment he pretty much adores, so he looks up and gives her a sly smile. "Did you like it?" he knows she did, he still likes hearing her say it.

Chichi nods and hums in response, her fingers still stroking his hair. "Goku," she says his name softly and he feels an inexplicable chill run through him. "You did promise to do anything I want, right?"

"Did I?" he suddenly can't remember. Chichi pulls hard on his hair. "Ow! Ow! I mean, yes I did!"

He laughs nervously when his wife releases him and shoots him a dirty look.

"Well, _dear_ ," she continues, "Bulma happened to be so gracious, and gave us _two months_ reservation to a resort on a secluded island… starting next week."

 _Two months, huh? That's 60 days._

 _Two whole months?_

 _No training for two whole months?_

"Two months? Are you sure it's for two months?"

She narrows her eyes. "Yes. Would that a problem for you?"

"hehe, Noo! Of, course not. It's just… that—don't you think two months is a long time? Will you be OK leaving the kids for that long?"

"Bulma offered to take care of them, and considering that you've gone off training for more than three months, No, I don't think it's that long."

Chichi huffs, her hands are no longer on his head, or anywhere on his body, her eyes are fixed out their window, looking both enraged and disheartened and he realizes that he'd been a prick, thinking about all the training he's going to miss. Chichi had given him months, years of her life while she sat at home waiting for his return, the least thing he could do is give her those two months. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I can go by myself." Her voice was faint, and he knew she was fighting off the tears.

 _Look what you've done now, Son Goku_ , he berates himself!

He wraps his arms around her and kisses his way up to her lips. His lips stretch as he gazes down at her face. "And let you have all the fun all by yourself?"

She jerks her head back, eyes widened. "So, you'll go?"

"Of course, there's no way I'm letting you go to a secluded island all by yourself." He grins.

"Oh, Goku…" Her eyes tear up, and this time he was sure it was because she was happy, she pulls him in for a tight hug. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Chi." He doesn't say it or shows it often, but when he does, he says it sincerely, his wife occupies a large portion of his heart, and he can't bear seeing her upset with him.

"so, ready for round two?"


End file.
